ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenneth Tennyson (Dimension 63, Earth 55
Kenneth Tennyson is a human/anodite hybrid from the planet Earth in the Kenn 10 Franchise who wields an Omnitrix. Appearance Kenneth Tennyson the second is a ten year old boy who is slightly shorter then most others his age. He has tan skin, light green eyes and dark brunette hair. For clothing Kenny wears those similar to what his father Ben wore in his own childhood. His shirt is white with a black stripe down the middle or the reverse depending on the occasion: HE wears olive green rather skinny jeans as well as white shoe/boot combo footwear. Like his father Kenny has an Omnitrix as well though his is the first generation proto type version coloured in green and black. Eventually his Omnitrix will be upgraded the more he shows up. Professor Paradox gave Kenny a suit which allows him to travel back and forth through time. The suit is a power ranger esque suit coloured in white, black and green which makes him turn into Chrono Spanner. Personality He is a cheerful and resourceful character. He thinks what to do first rather then going brute strength. He sometimes loves his cousin and he sometimes hates Devin because he's talkative and annoying by teasing him. Cryptomatrix also acts as his conscience sometimes in some episodes. Powers and Abilities Kenneth, much like his father and Aunt Kennedy has possession of an Omnitrix with a total access to Ten aliens. AT one point shortly after receiving the Omnitrix he hacked it and gained access to all of the aliens within; however he decided to try and work his way over time to get the rest. Kenny has the ability when wearing the Chrono Spanner suit to travel back and forth through time at free will. Weaknesses Kenny, without his Omnitrix of Chrono Spanner suit is human above all, though he does have Anodite DNA he lacks any of the accompanying powers though he might have one in his Omnitrix DNA database somewhere. He is able to be hurt and or killed just as any other human is. Aliens *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Ditto! *Eye Guy *XLR8 *Upchuck *Buzzshock *Ball Weevil *Stinkfly *Bloxx Biography Unknown thus far Relationships These are the canon relationships for Kenneth Tennyson from the Kenn 10 Franchise. Family *Ben Tennyson - Father *Julie Yamamoto-Tennyson - Mother *Gwen Tennyson - Aunt *Kevin Levin - Uncle *Kennedy Tennyson - Aunt *Devin Levin Jr. = Uncle *Hope - Aunt *Ken Tennyson - Uncle *Ben Jr. - Cousin *Max Tennyson - Great-Grandpa *Verdona Tennyson - Great-grandma *Carl Tennyson - Grandpa *Sandra Tennyson - Grandma *Rocky - Pet Rock Monster *Gwendolyn Tennyson - Sister *Devlin Levin - Cousin *Devin Levin - Great Uncle (deceased) *Sunny - Aunt *Antonio - Uncle Friends A large sum of Kenny's friends consist of his cousins and past versions of his family as well as the following. *Anna Pryce *Eli Martial Friends from Crossovers TBA Other Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia *Much like his main stream counterpart Kenny Tennyson this Kenny gained his Omnitrix from his father Ben for his 10th birthday. *Unlike his mainstream counterpart Kenny's mother is Julie as opposed to Kai *Kenny's birthday is November 11. *His fave T.V Show is Sumo Slammers Unlimited, a remake of the Sumo Slammers franchise loved by Ben and Kennedy. Gallery Birthday.png Kenny10.png morekenny.png lkj;l.png OV kenny.png OVkenny2.png kennyomni.jpg|Kenny got his Omnitrix together.png|Kenny and Gwendolyn things.png|Cousins Together kennygreen.png olderkenny.png|Kenny age 15 Category:Characters Category:Heroes